1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to record an image by ejecting liquid onto a recording medium.
2 Description of Related Art
A known recording apparatus includes a support member and a moving mechanism configured to move the support member so as to cause the support member to take an opposing position at which the support member opposes an ejection surface of a head and a retracting position at which the support member does not oppose the ejection surface. The support member is, for example, at the opposing position in recording and at the retracting position in a maintenance operation. The support member may include an upstream support member and a downstream support member both of which are positioned on an upper surface of a frame.